The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety of ddC alone in combination with zidovudine versus zidovudine alone when administered to asymptomatic patients with a CD4 count <200 cells/mm3 and symptomatic patients with a CD4 count <300 cells/mm3 (ACTG 155)